Neve
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Ela é a luz do sol. E o sol já se foi.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Neve  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Rating: **K+  
**Sumário: **Ela é a luz do sol. E o sol já se foi.

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**

**NEVE  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

Eu sempre tive uma ideia de como eram as pessoas que podiam ser qualificadas à minha altura.

Meu pai sempre me falava disso, sempre falava que os trouxas eram pessoas que vieram para o nosso mundo simplesmente para complicar nossas vidas, e que os mestiços também tinham essa finalidade, no final das contas. Portanto, os que realmente importavam eram os de sangue puro.

Como eu podia duvidar disso?

Meu pai era de sangue puro, possuía um nome de uma grande família, o nome Malfoy, _Má fé_. Talvez o sobrenome por si só já explicasse a maneira metódica que meu pai via a vida. Não tinha a menor fé nas pessoas, e eu realmente duvidada que em algum dia ele mudasse de ideia.

_"__If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me each hour the same  
She is tomorrow and I am today"_

Sempre falaram que eu era muito parecido com o meu pai, sempre ouvir minha avó dizer frases do tipo: "Draco, ele puxou você", ou até mesmo minha mãe dizer "Scorpius, você é muito parecido com seu pai".

De fato, eu realmente era.

Eu fui para Hogwarts, fiquei na mesma casa que todos os meus familiares ficaram. Acho que eu estava tentando seguir os passos de meu pai, ou talvez apenas tentando fazer com que ele tivesse orgulho de mim.

Foi em um dia de inverno que eu a vi, e não poderia esquecê-la, é claro. Como pode se esquecer da pessoa mais irritante de toda sua existência?

Rose Weasley.

Ela possuía um nome famoso, pais famosos, orgulhosos da pequena menina prodígio que eles haviam criado. _Orgulhosos_. O fato era que eu comecei a odiá-la. Ela não tinha nada de especial, será que eu era o único a enxergar isso?

_"__Cos' if right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
She is the sunlight  
And the sun is gone"_

Meu pai, pelo menos, se animou quando eu voltei para casa, na verdade, ele se animou porque eu comecei a falar mal da mais velha dos Wesley. Sim, ela era mais velha para o meu espanto. Tinha um irmão, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar do nome dele.

Meu pai falou _daquela_ família, principalmente da mãe de Rose. _Como aquela sangue-ruim tinha se dado bem na vida,_ essa era a frase que mais eu ouvia do meu pai.

Não houve outra conversa entre nós, apenas o assunto sobre como a família Weasley era uma desgraça para toda sociedade bruxa.

_"__And if loving her is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means that I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr"_

Voltei feliz para Hogwarts depois daquele natal, porque meu pai tinha criado um laço paternal comigo, que era visível graças ao nosso desgosto pela família Weasley.

Não tive outra escolha senão odiar a Weasley, ela era a mais próxima de mim, precisava odiá-la para mostrar para o meu pai que eu era digno de ser seu filho.

Eu tinha o que? Uns doze ou treze anos? O que eu sabia sobre ódio?

_"__And love is to blame  
Coz' she is the healing and I am the pain"_

Comecei a analisar ela por inteira, na forma ridícula como ela se colocava durante a aula, com uma postura ereta, sempre pronta para levantar a mão quando o professor fazia uma pergunta.

Ela era adorada por todos os professores, até mesmo a professora nova, que ensinava vôo em vassoura, adorava ela; e ela era uma verdadeira vergonha quando o assunto se tratava de vassouras e vôo.

O sorriso dela, com aqueles dentes perfeitos, me irritava, não conseguia parar de olhá-los de tão irritantes que eles eram.

Porém de tudo, o que mais me irritava nela eram aqueles olhos, aquele castanho. Era tão... Simples.

_"She lives in a daydream w__here I don't belong  
She is the sunlight and the sun is gone"_

Acho que aquele foi o único inverno que não passei em casa. Bom, na verdade ele fora o primeiro, pois houve mais posteriores a aquele.

Estava andando pelo pátio que cercava o castelo, foi quando eu a vi, _a Weasley._

Ela estava girando. Não tenho outra palavra para descrever a brincadeira infantil que ela fazia, girava, brincava e sorria. A neve estava em volta dela, era somente o branco e ela, mas havia uma pequena coisa naquela cena que me fez ficar estático no lugar onde eu estava.

Estava nevando, mesmo assim, uma única luz de sol surgiu e traçou uma linha perfeita que acabou encontrando um lugar para iluminar naquela mesmice de branco; o rosto da Weasley. A flecha dourada se encaixava perfeitamente no rosto dela, fazia com que as bochechas dela ficassem mais rosadas, fazia com que o cabelo dela brilhasse, fazia com que os olhos dela — aquele marrom sem graça — adquirissem uma tonalidade inimaginável.

Ela não me via, embora eu estivesse somente à poucos centímetros dela, tampouco eu havia percebido que ela estava acompanhada. Quando vi que meu pequeno deslumbramento com a Weasley foi descoberto, logo tratei de me retirar dali.

_"__And it will take this life of regret  
For my heart to learn to forget  
Tomorrow will be as it always has been  
And I will fall to her again  
For I know I've come too close"_

As coisas mudaram, passei a chamá-la de Rose ao invés de Weasley, apesar de nunca ter proferido essas palavras. Eu a chamava de Rose apenas em pensamento, não queria dar à verdade o gosto glorioso de ouvir como eu me sentia perto dela, porque isso era um erro, um erro porque era contra tudo que meu pai havia me ensinado.

Era contra tudo que eu havia lutado para conquistar.

_"Cos' if right is leaving __I'd rather be wrong  
She is the sunlight and the sun is gone_

A questão foi que eu não pensei nisso naquele dia.

Eu andava apressado pelos corredores, estava atrasado para a minha aula de transfiguração. Meus passos aumentavam de ritmo a cada instante, só não queria ter que chagar ao ponto aonde eu me encontrava correndo.

Simplesmente não vi quando ela virou a esquina do corredor e se encontrou comigo.

Nossos corpos se encontraram de uma maneira brusca, mas a única coisa que deixou aquele encontro doloroso em algo gracioso foi o nosso leve roçar de lábios, que aconteceu segundos antes que ambos de nossos corpos encontrassem o chão.

Ela caiu de maneira nada graciosa, olhou para mim de uma forma receosa, também havia sentido o pequeno contato que nossos lábios selaram. Eu peguei na mão dela e ajudei-a a levantar, não soltei a mão dela, e ela não parou de olhar-me nos olhos como a mesma intensidade que eu olhava para ela.

Os olhos dela brilhavam como haviam brilhado quando o sol encontrara um lugar para repousar lá. Ela estava pedindo por mais que um simples roçar de lábios, não estava?

O fato é que eu simplesmente deixei-me convencer por esta suposição. Não encontrei nenhuma dificuldade em encontrar o caminho para os lábios dela, e ela não mostrou nenhuma dificuldade em retribuir o meu beijo.

Meu pai poderia estar me deserdando nesse exato momento, poderia dizer com todas as palavras mais perversas que ele sabia que não sentia orgulho de mim.

Pois eu digo à ele, foda-se.

Eu sinto orgulho de mim por ter a menina castanha em meus braços.

_Eu tenho orgulho de mim._

_"__She is the sunlight  
And the sun is gone"

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora:**** Bem, essa foi minha primeira Scorpius/Rose. ****A música utilizada foi **_**She Is The Sunlight, **_**Trading Yesterday. ****SR é fofinho não é? Aquele botão lá embaixo também é.**

**Reviews**


End file.
